1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a communication system and information processing using a communication function, and in particular, relates to a communication system and information processing using a short-distance wireless communication.
2. Description of the Background Art
Conventionally, a technology is known that allows a user to create a message such as news or an advertisement to be transmitted to an unspecified number of people and that allows the created message to be automatically transmitted to other hand-held terminals in a communicable range of wireless communication using weak radio waves (for example, Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2000-181822).
However, in the system disclosed in Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2000-181822, an identical message is continued to be transmitted to every hand-held terminal. Accordingly, the user does not have a feeling of communicating with users having other hand-held terminals very much, and the communication with the other hand-held terminals is monotonous. The applicant has found that there is room for improvement in enhancing fun of communication between hand-held terminals using a short-distance wireless communication.